1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for processing a semiconductor wafer and a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus of this kind handles plural files. For example, a process recipe is a file that describes a detailed procedure for processing a substrate. While the substrate processing apparatus is in operation, the substrate processing apparatus processes a substrate on the basis of a procedure described by a specified recipe.
Generally, in the substrate processing apparatus, the operating authority of a user is controlled by a user's name and a password corresponding to the user both of which are inputted when the user performs the operation. On the other hand, the users (operators) operating the substrate processing apparatus include a person taking charge of a line, a maintenance engineer, and the like, and the contents of operation are different according to the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus. For example, the person taking charge of a line operates the substrate processing apparatus when the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus is online, whereas the maintenance engineer operates the substrate processing apparatus when the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus is offline. In this manner, generally, in a semiconductor manufacturing factory, a distinction is made between an engineer (person taking charge of a line) operating the substrate processing apparatus when the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus is online and an engineer (maintenance engineer, process engineer) operating the substrate processing apparatus when the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus is offline.
However, in the related art described above, it is impossible to set the operating authority according to the operating condition of the substrate processing apparatus.